(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the bonding of a thin metal sheet or group of sheets to a rigid body in a manner to assure that the outer surface of the sheet or sheets is planar and to obtain satisfactory adhesion. More particularly, there is described a method for bonding a self-lubricated metal sheet to a collar-type controllable pitch propeller hub bearing ring at the crank pin ring interface.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order that a thin sheet be held against a rigid body with pressure during the curing of the bonding agent, mechanical clamps are normally used. However, mechanical clamps do not provide uniform application of pressure over the entire plate surface resulting in the outer surface of the sheet not being planar. The efficacy of mechanical clamps for pressure is also affected by the fact that heat is often a necessary part of the curing procedure. Heat, because of the resultant thermal expansion, alters the setting of mechanical clamps.